


close proximity

by twentytwentytwo



Series: DE Artfest [15]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: DEArtfest, Detroit Evolution, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mutual Pining, Trapped In Elevator, reed900, wingwoman tina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentytwentytwo/pseuds/twentytwentytwo
Summary: 'Suddenly, the elevator car jerked to a halt.Gavin, who’d been avoiding Nines’ gaze, looked sharply at Nines. “Do not tell me that-”“That we’re stuck?” Nines finished.'or- trapped in an elevator, Gavin and Nines are forced to confront their feelings for each other.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: DE Artfest [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810759
Comments: 4
Kudos: 151





	close proximity

Nines and Tina stood waiting by the elevator to the evidence room.

“God, these things are so slow,” Tina said, pressing the down button a few times in quick succession. 

“We _could_ take the stairs,” Nines said.

Tina shot him a betrayed look.

“ _Or_ we could wait,” Nines said. “Gavin seems to be running late, anyways.”

Tina hummed. “How’s that been going?”

Nines hesitated. “Fine, I suppose.”

Tina raised an eyebrow. “You guys still fighting?”

“No,” Nines said. Then, “Maybe? Gavin’s been avoiding me.”

Tina made a face. “How’s that even possible? You’re partners.”

Nines thought about Gavin’s behavior over the last few weeks. He was always suggesting they split up at crime scenes, hardly spoke when they were both at their desks, and ducked into the breakroom an absurd amount of times even for a caffeine addict such as himself. “Trust me, he manages,” Nines said. “I scanned him,” he admitted. “Just to see if something was wrong. His body temperature keeps raising significantly around me. I didn’t know it was possible for humans to emit such a physical response when angry….”

“Angry,” Tina echoed, looking thoughtful. “Was his face red?”

“Yes.”

“Well,” Tina said slowly. “Have you considered that he might have been blushing?”

_Ding_. The elevator doors opened. Nines stepped on, too lost in his thoughts to notice Tina hanging back just as Gavin walked up.

“Oh no,” Tina said dramatically. “Val just called- a pipe burst in our apartment!”

Nines looked at Tina quizzically. She hadn’t taken any calls.

“Shit, T,” Gavin said. “Do you have to go?”

Behind Gavin’s back, Tina winked at Nines. “ _Yes._ You two don’t wait for me, I’ll probably be a while,” she said, shoving Gavin into the elevator causing him to stumble into Nines. As Nines steadied Gavin, Tina reached in the elevator and pressed the close doors button. Nines clocked a devious smile on her face as the doors shut. 

“Jesus, fuck,” Gavin huffed. “Did Tina just have a stroke?”

“Something like that,” Nines muttered.

After a few silent seconds, Gavin cleared his throat. Nines realized he was still holding onto Gavin’s shoulders. He dropped his hands and took a step back, studying Gavin as the elevator descended. Was he blushing? It was hard to tell in the dim elevator lighting….

Suddenly, the elevator car jerked to a halt.

Gavin, who’d been avoiding Nines’ gaze, looked sharply at Nines. “Do _not_ tell me that-”

“That we’re stuck?” Nines finished.

Gavin groaned and patted his pockets. “Shit. I don’t have my phone.”

Nines tapped his temple. “I’ll call- someone,” he said.

Gavin nodded, letting out a long breath.

Nines called Tina. “The elevator broke down,” he said in greeting.

“Oh my God,” Tina said, glee evident in her voice. Then, quickly, “I did not do this!”

Nines pinched the bridge of his nose. “Just. Get someone to come fix it?”

“Sure, sure,” Tina said. A pause. “Maybe in a little while.”

“ _Tina_ ,” Nines said through gritted teeth. 

“Okay, fine, I’ll get someone,” Tina relented. “Have fun while you wait!”

Nines turned to Gavin. “Tina’s gonna call someone,” he informed him.

“After she deals with her apartment, probably,” Gavin said.

“Um. Right,” Nines agreed. 

“We could be stuck in here for hours,” Gavin continued. “Can’t _you_ fix this?”

“Me?” Nines asked, bewildered.

“You know- use your android mind powers or whatever,” Gavin said.

Nines blinked. “I’m not going to dignify that with a response.”

Gavin rolled his eyes, then slid his back down the wall and sat down. Nines followed suit on the wall opposite Gavin. Gavin leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

Nines took the opportunity to admire Gavin. His face was unforgiving with its sharp lines and angles. Even the scar on the bridge of his nose- that Nines once might’ve considered an imperfection- enticed him.

So Gavin was attractive, what was Nines supposed to do with that? Act on it? When they were nothing but partners, barely friends on a good day? When Gavin was angry at the whole world, including Nines?

Tina’s voice came back to him, _have you considered he might have been blushing?_

_No,_ Nines thought, _I hadn’t._ Nines didn’t let himself think it. _Couldn’t_ let himself think it. Because it wasn’t even a possibility, right? _Preconstruction impossible, don’t even try._

“Hey,” Gavin said, gaze intent on Nines. “What are you thinking?”

Nines wasn’t sure how long Gavin had been watching his LED spin yellow. “Nothing,” he lied.

Gavin didn’t look away. “O-kay,” he said, clearly unconvinced.

Nines rolled up his sleeves just to do something with his restless hands. “Can I ask you something?”

“Shoot,” Gavin said.

“Have I done something to offend you?”

Gavin’s eyebrows knit together. “ _What?_ ”

“You’ve been avoiding me,” Nines said, more statement than question.

Gavin’s mouth twitched. “Avoiding you? We’re partners,” he scoffed.

“That’s what makes it so impressive,” Nines said. He gestured to the elevator. “This is the longest conversation we’ve had in weeks.”

Gavin opened his mouth then closed it. Then, agitated, “ _You_ haven’t done anything, Nines. I can’t be around you because I can’t stop thinking how much I want-”

The elevator car suddenly jerked into movement, completing its descent and opening its doors to the empty evidence room. Neither of them moved to get out.

Silently, Gavin pressed the close doors button. Then, he pulled Nines to him by his shirt collar and kissed him. Nines- quickly getting over his surprise- melted into the kiss. He laced his fingers behind Gavin’s neck, wanting him closer. Gavin pulled away first, breathing heavy. “Because I couldn’t stop thinking about how much I wanted to do that,” he finished, voice rough.

Nines’ mouth quirked to the side. “So it _was_ something I did,” he said.

Gavin looked at him questioningly.

“I was just standing there, looking completely kissable-”

“Fuck you,” Gavin groaned, noticeably flushed. “Please shut up.”

Nines hummed. “Make me.”

“Just remember you asked,” Gavin said, tugging Nines to him once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> day 29!   
> hope you enjoyed:) 
> 
> hmu on tumblr @charmingnines


End file.
